


Wait, what?

by Not_Monday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Spoilers, Spoilers for s3e3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Monday/pseuds/Not_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fallin-for-youreyes (SPOILERS FOR HIS LAST VOW S3E3 OF SHERLOCK)</p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>BEWARE, SPOILERS FOR S3E3 OF SHERLOCK, NOT KIDDING IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN IT TURN BACK CONTINUE NO FURTHER.</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> _If you are still here, this is just something small written around a stupid idea I had after the episode._
> 
> _Based on this text: “Knowing Moffat though it’s probably just Sherlock’s mom’s way of making him come home and keeping him safe”_

About two hours after Moriarty’s (and Sherlock’s) inconvenient return, Mycroft found himself back with his parents. He really was seeing them far too frequently these days.

  


“What is it Mother? A crisis has just arisen at the office, which I am sure you know, and I really need to be leaving”

She continued bustling about the kitchen making tea,clearly she wasn’t in a rush, he stood up from the table “Mother I-” “ Yes I heard Mike but, you still have time for a cup of tea with your mother, now sit back down. Did Sherlock get off alright?” She asked, as he reluctantly returned to the table.

  


“ No, as I told you a crisis arose and he was needed back in the country” She clapped her hands together “Oh good! I never was thrilled that he was leaving anyways, since he’s back I might as well tell you….it was me” “What was you?” Mycroft asked disinterestedly. “All that Moriarty junk on the telly? That was me, I have a friend at the BBC who helped me put it all together. Don’t look at me like that Mike-” “Mycroft, honestly!” “-your mother can be clever too, I did raise you boys! Now I know you two don’t always get along but, sending him off to be killed? Honestly, you boys, I will just never understand”

  


“Now Mother, He tried to commit treason! He killed someone!” 

  


“Yes, well you didn’t do the dishes after Christmas dinner and I didn’t ship you off to a different country? Did I? No.” She sipped her tea, looking at him sharply.

  


“Yes, well I had to go chase down Sherlock, in case you forgot and I hardly think that is as bad as killing someone!”

  


“Like you haven’t done it before for that mysterious job of yours! Now you two boys will make up and he will stay alive and in this country or so help me Mike-” “Mycroft! It’s Mycroft! If you weren’t going to call me that you shouldn’t have picked it for my name. No if you’ll excuse me I have a million people to call so I can sort this out. Goodbye Mother.” She stood from the table and held her arms out “Hug first, then you may go. Do tell Sherlock I expect to hear from him soon”

  


—————————————————————————————————————————————-

  


Sherlock paced up and down the living room. How? How? A million options running through his mind as he tried to work through them all. He glared at his phone as it rang. “John! Get that I’m busy!” John stepped out of the kitchen and looked around, “ You’re not busy” “THE PHONE JOHN” “Fine”

  


“Hello? Hi Mycroft…yes he’s-” “Give me that!” Sherlock snatched the phone out of his hand and stalked off.

  


“What is it Mycroft? I’m busy” “I’m afraid you’re about to very bored, it was just Mother” 

  


“I-What? What do you mean it just Mother? She can’t do anything” He said caught off guard.

“Well apparently she can, she wasn’t pleased with your exile. Also she’s expecting a phone call” Mycroft replied.

  


“Well she won’t get one. I have to go. Goodbye.” Sherlock hung up the phone before storming back into the living. John was on the phone, he was smiling and fiddling with his wedding ring. Must be Mary. Sherlock walked over and hung up the call.

  


“What are you doing? That was-” “Mary, yes I know. this is more important. I need you to cancel our appointment with George.”

  


“George? Who-” “LESTRADE. I need you to cancel the meeting with Lestrade.” John looked at him confused.

  


“Are you sure? What about Moria-” “The case is off it was just my mother” Sherlock snapped. “Your mother? But I’ve met your mother, I thought she wasn’t like you. She seemed nice.” John said.

  


“Well it turns out- wait are you saying I’m not nice? I’m perfectly nice. It’s not like it’s hard. You say hello to people, you ask them how they are. I’m nice to Molly aren’t I? No, come on let’s go ask her” he said pulling on his coat and looking around for his scarf.

  


“But what about the ca-” “There isn’t a case John, do keep up. Now let’s go, I need to prove I can be nice. Go, you really are simple sometimes.” He said heading down the stairs, smirking when he heard John follow. “I just- but- fine lets go, perhaps you could start by being nice to me?” 

  


Sherlock stopped. “What do you mean? I’m nice to you. I asked how you were when you got here.” “Uh, no, you didn’t” “ I’m certain I did, John” John just stared back. “ No Sherlock, you didn’t”

  
“Well, I meant to, and that should count. Now, come one.” He said already raising his hand to hail a taxi as they moved out the door. John just sighed, Molly would certainly back him up on this and Sherlock would not be pleased. At least it was keeping him occupied until their next case.


End file.
